roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomad of Nowhere
|producer = Maggie Tominey|creator = Georden Whitman|writers = Eddy Rivas Miles Luna (developed by) Jordan Cwierz (developed by)|directors = Jordan Cwierz Yssa Badiola Paula Decanini|starring = Danu Uribe Elizabeth Maxwell Eddy Rivas Alejandro Saab Ryan Haywood|country = United States|no.series = 1|no.seasons = 1|no.episodes = 12|company = Rooster Teeth Animation Rooster Teeth Productions (World-wide distributors) (all media)|channel = Rooster Teeth|run = March 16, 2018 - present}} Nomad of Nowhere is a Western/Fantasy mash-up 2D animated web series which premiered on in March 2018 about a mysterious nomad traversing a western wasteland that hasn't seen magic in 100 years. Created by Georden Whitman, inspired by an animation he made in college called “Sir Knight of Nothing,” about a mute knight who is much more of a lover than a fighter, it was developed with the Rooster Teeth Productions writers Jordan Cwierz, Miles Luna, and Eddy Rivas and Georden Whitman, with the idea changing the setting from medieval to a fantasy western. Set in Nowhere, a Western wasteland, Nomad is the world's last magical being, which the bounty hunters are eager to capture. It premiered on March 16, 2018 for Rooster Teeth First members and on March 24, 2018 for the general public. It is "a western/fantasy mashup" following a Nomad who must avoid bounty hunters looking to score big and capture the world's last magical being. The first promotional video for the series aired at the end of the RWBY Volume 5 finale alongside one for gen:LOCK. It is animated in Toon Boom Harmony. Initially set for release on March 2, 2018, the premiere was pushed back two weeks to March 16, 2018 to give the animation team time to perfect the series animation. Season 1 will run for 12 episodeshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDQw4neggoE&feature=youtu.be&t=204 with a mid-season break after the sixth on April 20,http://archive.is/kgNiV up until August 17.https://twitter.com/RoosterTeeth/status/1022881298854174722 The first season ended with a message during the finale end credits claiming the series would return. During 2D Animation panel at RTX 2019, the animation team confirmed more episodes are planned, but due to the company's restructuring of the animation department (which has put other major shows such as RWBY Chibi and gen:LOCK on hiatus) it will most likely not go into production until at least 2020. Premise Nomad of Nowhere is about an infamous magic user with no name. For over a hundred years no one has seen him, only told tales of his great and terrible magic power. Bounty hunters Toth and Skout are on the hunt for him, along with a posse of Dandy Lions. Each lead ends up cold until finally they find the magic-user in a bramble forest. Not all is as it seems though when the sweet and innocent Skout meets the Nomad she finds not a scary monster but a sad lonely person, who only uses his magic to try and make friends. The show depicts the adventures of the man known as the Nomad, the last being that can use the power of magic. A mysterious nomad traverses a western wasteland but a price on his head sends him on the run from captors and bounty hunters, who all want to score big when they bring in the world's last magical being. Cast and Characters ;Main Characters The Nomad (of Nowhere) is the namesake of the series. He has been introduced as mysterious, ancient and non-verbal. He appears to be kind-hearted and good despite the claims made by Captain Toth and Red Manuel, among others. He has the power to animate objects and plants, and though he is described as "magic" by Captain Toth, he has yet to display any other magical abilities and claims he has none. His home (until the end of The Dreaded Nomad) is in the yet-unnamed thorn forest. Captain Toth is the leader of the Dandy Lions, a group of bounty hunters. She is presently under the direction of Don Paragon. (Voiced by Danu Uribe) Skout is Captain Toth's weapons and supplies caddie. She is smart and resourceful but does not yet believe in herself or understand her strengths. She is loyal to Captain Toth, but it has not yet been revealed why. She is, so far, the only human ally of The Nomad. (Voiced by Elizabeth Maxwell) Jethro (Voiced by Ryan Haywood), Santi (Voiced by Eddy Rivas) and Null (Voiced by Stephen Fu) are three members of the Dandy Lions. Red Manuel is a member of the Dandy Lions and is seemingly-antagonistic to Captain Toth and Skout. He appears to be the second-in-command to Captain Toth and her competition for her position as the leader of the Dandy Lions. (Voiced by Alejandro Saab) Don Paragon is Captain Toth and Red Manuel's superior officer, and 'ruler' of the Oasis. (Voiced by Max Dennison) El Rey is the ruler of Nowhere. His eponymous episode shows he was corrupted by magic and started draining the powers of all its users, with only the Nomad surviving (voiced by John Swasey). ;People of Bliss Hill *César Altagracia ... Guard *Barbara Dunkelman ... Dolores *Adam Ellis... Sheriff *Stephen Fu ... Null *Caitlin Glass ... Eugene *Chad James ... Old Man *Richard Norman ... Punk Teen *Brooke Olson ... Barty *Christine Stuckart ... Old Woman *Kyle Taylor... Soldier *Neal Werle...Deputy ;Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus *Larry Matovina...Bailey Twindleweed *Matt Hullum... Bertha, the bearded stronglady *Ricco Fajardo...Lazarus, the lizard tamer *Anna Hullum... Trixie, the trick shooter ;Others *Ian Sinclair ... Ranch Hand *Shannon McCormick... The Undertaker *Billy B Burson... Oil Man\Witch Hunter *Becca Frasier... Oil Man's wife *Blaine Gibson... Big Jib *Jen Brown ... Old Lady *Lee Eddy... Bandit Leader *Jordan Cwierz and Connor Pickens... Travelers *Melissa Sternenberg... Y'Dala Elder *SungWon Cho... Toro *Brittney Karbowski... Melinda **Yssa Badiola... Young Melina *Daman Mills...Papa‏ *Jeb Kendrick... Passenger\Bounty Hunter *Al McClelland, Kim Newman ... Passengers *Josh Ornelas, César Altagracia and Luis Vazquez... Dandy Lion Guards *Jenn Tidwell and Stephanie Ard ... Bandits *Alena Lecorchick... Woman *Kyle Taylor ... Soldier *Chris Kokkinos... Dandy Archer *Kent Williams ... Bartender *Todd Womack ... Dandy Lion History Two initial introduction announcements was made by Jordan Cwierz and Collider on January 17, 2018. On January 20, 2018, the first promotional video was shown at the end of RWBY Volume 5. It features the sentient rocks, the show's logo and the Nomad's hands. The first teaser for “Nomad of Nowhere” was released at the end of the final episode of volume 5 of “RWBY” along the first official poster art for Nomad of Nowhere. The series was set to begin in March 2 of 2018 was pushed to March 16 to give the animation team time to perfect the series animation. On February 5, 2018, the second promotional video was released via the Rooster Teeth Twitter. It was the first to feature the vivid art style and the Nomad, though only as a silhouette. A news article was also released the next day. On March 9, 2018, the third promotional video was released via the Rooster Teeth Twitter. It is the first to feature Skout as well as voice acting. On March 16, 2018, the first episode of Nomad of Nowhere was released via the Rooster Teeth website for FIRST members. On March 23, 2018, the first episode was released to the public on via YouTube and the Rooster Teeth website for non-FIRST members. The second episode is released via the Rooster Teeth website for FIRST members. Another article (giving an in-depth look at the show) was also released the same day. Episodes References Category:Series Category:Animation Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Nomad of Nowhere